Brutal Bloody Mentor
by greenbrooke
Summary: Cato won the games. Brutal bloody Cato is the mentor for the fragile Deja, the golden specked eyed girl. His baby elephant. She's not girl on fire, Cato made sure she was dead, but somehow she's melting the ice around his heart. Can he save her in the games so they can share a future together and understand each other's pain? Or will she die the moment she walks into the arena?
1. Prologue

And he fell, screams piercing the air, the cringing sound of metal against metal, his sword desperately attempting to fight off the mutts, or so he hopes. After an hour of struggle, Katniss finally hears silence and what she thought a cannon go off. Her and Peeta jumped down as the mutts ran off into the distance and awaited the hovercraft.

''Peeta, it's going to be okay, we won.'' She smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes as she stared into the distance, as the mutts went out of sight. ''Peeta?'' She turned to face Peeta. What she saw was the millisecond of life before Cato's bloody hand snapped his neck all the way around. His hair was tousled, fire burning through his eyes, ''I guess the scream of a mutt being decapitated slowly sounds like a cannon and is enough to scare away the others.'' He said emotionlessly through his bloodstained mouth, part of his ear was missing and he had numerous cuts along his strong jawline. The moment she heard the snapping of Peeta's neck, she knew not only was his life over, but so was her's. It took his death to realize, she could not live without him. ''Do it Cato.'' She said as her eyes swelled, tear awakening. In that moment, he almost felt guilt. Almost. It did move him enough to make her death fast and clean. Taking back his earlier threat of ''I kill her my own way.''. Sword to the heart was a mercy killing.


	2. Chapter 1

3 years after the events of the 74th games...

In front of him sat a brute, muscular 17 year old with light blonde who reminded him so much of himself, and next to him sat a frail brunette, she looked like she could be from District 12, a weakling with medium length, dark brown hair that rested in light waves on her shoulders, dark long lashes covering her deep brown eyes as she stared intensely at her twiddling fingers, full lips and high cheek bones quivering a little, refusing to look up at him. While her district partner glared mockingly at Cato, trying to intimidate him.

'What a pathetic bunch I have this year.' He thought to himself, 'An arrogant jerk who thinks he can intimate me and a pathetic girl who was probably used to getting her own way just by fluttering her eyelashes.', ''What's your name?'' He asked, trying to sound a little interested, but really he wanted to go back to sleep. ''Lucus, son of Brutus! I-'' The arrogant blond said confidently as if it was something to be proud of, ''-Yeah yeah, that's nice, and your name?'' He stopped Lucus and looked at the girl, who was at least 17 but looking like a lost child, ''I-uh-'' She stuttered, raising her head but looking out the window, her bottom lip quivering slightly, ''Deja, it's Deja.'', She continued staring intently out the window, her nervousness made Cato feel slight guilt for her, but pushed it aside, it was probably just a pity act, she was a very good actor, ''Well it's nice to meet you, too bad not the best of consequences.'' He smiled his infamous, heart melting smile at her, she turned and looked at him, her eyes wide and glistening, her mouth slightly parted from shock, making her cheekbones deepen slight, she looked like a deer at gunpoint.

''Oh Cato stop scaring them, they're still in shock, don't worry dearies, he does this to all the tributes, don't let it phase you!" The escort, Nallia, said with a high pitched laugh, ''I don't care, doesn't effect me in the slightest.'' Lucus said confidently, Deja and Cato said nothing, they just stared at each other, neither wanting to give in and look away, Cato noticed she had a few flecks of gold in her big brown iris's, which shone and added life to her pale face. ''It's too bad the Hunger Games isn't a staring contest, at least then you'd have a chance.'' Cato said mockingly, the comment made Deja snap her head away and look at Nallia, ''Please may I be excused?'' She asked timidly but politely, ''Ofcourse, it's just through those doors, 2nd door on the righ-'' Before Nallia could finish her sentence Deja got in a quick thank you and was out in a flash, Cato's eyes not leaving her for a second, Lucus pffted, ''At least that's one tribute I don't need to worry about, ha, who am I kidding? I don't need to worry about no one.'' He laughed before digging into a large plate of chilli. Cato though to himself, he may just need to ask Seneca for a little favor in the game of elimination.


	3. Chapter 2

Deja couldn't sleep; all she could think about was how heartless Cato was, and how he did not care for anything or anyone. She'd heard rumors about him, how he would pay the Capitol to send over people from 12 so he could kill them for his own entertainment. Brutal, bloody Cato. That was what they called him, of course, the girls had named him different, he was smouldering Cato with the blue eyes that melted your insides, a jaw that could most likely cut someone's head off as one girl put it. Every girl was incapable to resist him. And Deja wasn't an exception, but she was trying. The last girl he had been with, Shilmer, she spent a day with him and came back so sad, so depressed by what he had told her about the games, she had to seek therapy. That was what Deja was most scared of, as soon as her name was called, she wasn't scared of the physical pain, she was scared of the mental pain.

By 5am she gave up and went out into the empty hallway, hoping everyone was asleep, she remembered she skipped dinner and was starving. The door opened silently she stalked into the room where she was earlier sat in awkwardness with Cato, the first thing she saw was a selection of food on the table, from eggs to bacon to croissants, her favorite. She went over to the table and started digging into the soft breaded treat, instantly relieving her hunger.

''Calm down and save some for the rest of us.'' Cato said, emerging from behind her, making her choke on the croissant and stumble backwards into the arms of Cato, him supporting her from under her arms with his muscular arms, she then panicked and started floundering, trying to get away from his strangely comforting grasp, only causing her to lose balance once again and start to fall forward, inches away from a catastrophe of diving into the table, again Cato caught her, twirling her round and slamming their bodies together. His 6'3 frame towering over her 5'6 body, both slightly breathless and exasperated from their little dance, Deja shocked from the closeness, Cato very much please from it, no one had got this close to him in a long time. ''It's my job to keep you alive until you in the arena, baby elephant.'' He said, needing to take short breaths in between every other word. ''What do you mean by until?'' She said, looking him square into his deep blue eyes, they really were as wonderful as people said, she thought. Cato smouldered and leaned his head to her ear, pushing back her loose curls behind her ear, ''As soon as you get in that glass tube you are all alone baby elephant.'' He whispered, he wasn't trying to be intimidating and Deja knew it, the last 2 years, no one from District 2 had even got into the final ten, they all died from starvation, dehydration or illness, things easily fixed by one simple sponsor. But Cato never sent anything, and no one could do anything about it because they all feared him, he knew that and used it to his power.

''Please can you let go of my arm?'' She quivered, she was in a vest top and silk pajama bottoms, and his strong hands were gripping her upper arm tightly, skin on skin, something Deja was alien to. ''Of course baby elephant, all you needed to do was ask.'' He smirked, the expression not quite reaching his eyes as she shoved her back slightly and walked off and sat down at a chair, not taking another glance at her, just glaring at a wall. Deja sneaked a croissant into her hand, thinking Cato didn't see it. I saw it baby, he though coldly as the overwhelming feeling of loneliness closed upon him once again.


	4. Chapter 3

The moment the train pulled up to The Capitol, they were swarmed with people trying to get a look at the new tributes. Lucus began to tense his muscles and greet the women, complimenting one girl saying 'her leopard skin suited her red eyes'. Deja stayed cautiously behind Cato as he pushed away the swarm and lead them to the car, having to pull Lucus by the scruff of his shirt and push him into the car. Cato politely held open the door for Deja and added ''Mind your step baby elephant.'' This comment caused her to snap, ''Why must you keep calling me that? Is it because I am short and fat?!" she looked him right in the eye and tried to keep composed, tried, her lip was trembling again, Cato was taken aback that she thought he thought of her like that, ''No, it's because baby elephants are clumsy, really clumsy, like you.'' He smouldered, resisting the urge to add they were really cute. She got into the car without saying another word.

Deja's prep team spent an hour getting her ready, she swore they were trying to wax off her skin, it was the longest a prep team had ever had to spend on a District 2 girl, usually they were pampered and neat, but Deja did not care for that nonsense. Usually the District 2 tributes were volunteers, all ready for the Capitol the day before, but since Cato became mentor and refused to help, no one volunteered for her. She wasn't surprised, but she also had never been trained, being the Mayor's daughter she would never of been expected to be reaped. But she was, rumors sparked that it was fixed so she would get reaped, ever since she came of age and the Capitol wanted to sell of the beautiful Mayor's daughter, people had already made hefty offers, but the Mayor refused and fought for her freedom, but really, he sent her to her death.

The prep team left and the stylist, who the blue haired girl told her to call 'Marsiso.' He was a very slim man with sleeked back, black hair, his eyes were too close together and his 'fashionably' oversize glasses rested at the tip of his not so fashionably oversize nose. He coughed and Deja stopped looking at his nose and blushed in embarrassment, ''Hello Marsiso.'' She shuddered, trying to keep her gaze off his nose, ''Ah, yes, now, put this on and I shall get to work on your makeup.'' He spoke in a unnaturally deep voice and tossed her a flimsy piece of jeweled material that wouldn't of even passed as a vest. ''I can't wear just this? Can't I have some black trousers or?" Deja pleaded, ''How dare you argue with Marsiso! You disrespectful brat! Just because you are-!" Marsiso's rage was interrupted by Cato's deep cough from the doorway, ''Is there a problem?" He said, narrowing his eyes to Deja who sat in just a thing blue robe, ''This girl," Marsiso spat, ''Refuses to wear what I tell her.'' ''No! I want to wear a complete outfit! Not this small piece of material!" She retaliated, furious that her stylish was twisting her words, before Marsiso could argue Cato barged in, ''Just get her something to cover her legs.'' He said simply, Marsiso stalked out of the room, leaving Deja and Cato alone. ''Thank you.'' She said timidly and Cato smiled to himself, glaring at the door, only him knowing of the genuine smile she caused him just from the hint of kindness.


	5. Chapter 4

Deja stood in the chariot looking like a lost child, attempting to not look like she was sickened by the cheers of the children being sent to the slaughter. She always hated the games, her best friend, Clove, was sent into the games. People always misunderstood Clove in the games, they saw her as a monster created for the games, but all she wanted to do was impress her father, who hated the fact Clove wasn't a boy. She died trying to impress her father and Deja lost her best friend, she would listen to the people of District 2 criticize Clove's choices, Deja just wanted to scream at the and tell them it's the Capitol that was the monster, but she promised Clove that she would not tell anyone about her father or her kind side. Maybe that was why she feared Cato, Deja thought, because he let her die, Clove's last words were his name and he never helped her. Now Deja was Clove, going to die in the hands of the past victor.

She looked up at Lucus, who was flexing his muscle and showing off, blowing kisses to the cheering fools in bright colors, it still hadn't sunk into him that, like her, he was a dead man walking. The horses came to a halt and President Snow gave a long speech about loss and fighting, but Deja's mind was somewhere else, all she could think about was getting out of the heavy jeweled vest and tight black pants.

The chariots went off into a room which smelt of sugar, Cato and the stylists were waiting for the two tributes. the chariot pulled up beside them. Lucus confidently jumped out, while Deja looked hesitantly at the floor below, she was pretty high up, but now everyone was looking at her, anxious from the peer pressure she attempted to confidently step down but instead slipped and fell forward. Her eyes closed shut and she heard every mouth in the room gasp as pressure fell upon her stomach, but no pain, she opened her eyes and looked down at the floor, four feet below her face, Deja looked up into amused blue eyes.

Cato's arms were supporting her stomach and waist, he stood her up straight and heard a snicker come from the direction District 1's chariot was, he snapped his head around and there was instant silence and the tarty blonde, caked in makeup and pretty much a golden plated bikini looked in the other direction, fear plastered all over her orange face. ''I think it's time to go to our rooms, don't you?" Cato said to them, not looking at Deja, anywhere but at her. No one said anything, ''I'll take that as a yes.'' He said and walked off, not bothering to check if the rest were following. Lucus followed with his head held high, winking to every girl in the room, even a 80 something year old stylish. Deja followed behind slowly, embarrassed, the moment Cato was out the door she heard to room burst into hushed tones and whispering. She only just got to the glass lift in time, seeing Cato press the 2 with his knuckle, not even turning his head to her direction.

The apartment was exquisite, Deja had never seen anything like it, even her father's house in District two wasn't as big as the living room. ''Pick whatever room you like, just don't kill each other, or I won't be able to have desert.'' Cato said before slumping onto the sofa, making himself at home. Deja frowned and started looking around, Lucus busying himself with a redheaded avox girl, 'hmmph, I wonder how long it will take him to realize she can't answer back.' Deja thought amusingly to herself. The moment she looked in the first room, she was pushed out of the way by Lucus, ''This is my room! Yours is the one next to it, Nallia said so, all my stuff is in here, get out.'' He said rudely before slamming the door in her face, she rolled her eyes and walked into the room named hers. It was a little smaller than the room before but she didn't care much, she would only be there a few nights. She changed into a pair of black, loose pants and a silk, white tshirt, leaving the opening ceremony outfit sloppily on the floor, but she did not care, she was drained and bother. Why wouldn't Cato even look at her?

Deja composed herself, ready and raring to go and confront Cato about why he was suddenly ignorant, it was bothering her and she wouldn't be able to concentrate until she found out. Although the sight in front of her when she opened her door made her lose her balance and need to support herself on the door frame. The door to the room opposite her was wide open and inside it was Cato. Topless. His back was facing her but even from behind it was perfect, his shoulder blades were prominent, if they were any larger someone would mistake them for wings, ever curve and line was defined and his arms were placing a black tshirt over his head, causing the muscles in his arms to bulge out. She didn't notice she was slipping down the frame until she fell on her face into the hallway. The crashing sound caused Cato to turn around and his face lit up in amusement, walking over and looking down at Deja. He kneeled on the floor and smirked at her, ''Don't worry, you're not the first girl to fall for me.'' He winked and offered his hand out to her, she frowned and got up herself, leaving him surprised and looking gormlessly at his outstretched hand. She was now towering over him, ''So now you talk to me.'' She said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest, Cato's eyebrows furrowed and he got up, angry at her rejection, towering about her and making her feel small and week once again. ''If you really don't want me to talk to you I won't. And I won't until you beg me.'' He said angrily before turning his back on her and walking into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Deja alone in the desolate hallway.


	6. Chapter 5

There was a tense feeling in the air during dinner. their escort had gone to a meeting with the other escorts as had the stylists gone out to a meeting with the other stylists, so it was just Lucus, Cato and Deja. Nallia had forced Cato out of his room before she left, and he was now sitting at one end of the table, Lucus humbly sitting the other top of the table and Deja sitting silenty in the middle of them, trying to block out Lucus's ramblings about the one time he broke a kid's arm in the District 2 training centre.

''So he was just like, give me an arm wrestle, and I was like-'' Lucus's voice was halted when Deja slammed her fork on the table, ''Does anyone on this table look like they care? We get it, you are strong, you have most chance of winning on this table. But we couldn't care less.'' She pleaded, sick of being reminded that she was weak compared to him, ''Arrogance is a bad trait...'' Cato said seriously, to Deja's relief, ''But jealousy is much worse.'' He added not directly to her, with venom laced in his voice. Deja looked at him, eyes wide and eyebrow high in shock, as he casually continued to cut into his beef, then raise the hunk on his fork to Lucus and say casually ''Good meat right?'' as if nothing had been said, ignoring Deja sitting there with tears starting to threaten. He didn't look, but he achknlowledged it.

''Tell me, how am I jealous? Surely you too are sick of hearing his mindless ramblings?'' She said cooly, not taking her eyes of him. He didn't react, just continued to eat the beef. ''I said tell me!" Her voice shook, but still he ignored her. Deja gave in and went to her last resort, ''Please, tell me.'' She pleaded quietly hoping Lucus didn't hear her, relief flushed over her when Cato dropped his cuttlery and looked up, straight ahead, ''Lucus please would you pass me the salt.'' He said cooly, even though the salt was right beside Deja, she looked back and forth from the salt and Cato, her expression filled with disbelief.

Lucus went along with what was going on and got up and grabbed the salt, but as he walked over to Cato and past Deja, he 'slipped' and knocked Deja's glass over water over, all onto her food and all over herself. She looked up at Lucus who made a simple 'Oops' gesture and shrugged his shoulders, Cato just continued to look at his plate. Clear that no one was going to do anything she attempted to silently get up and walk out with what little of her dignity she had left, but life had other plans. The floor was tiled and as soon as she got up, she slipped on the wet tile, with no Cato to catch her, she grabbed ahold of the table cloth, making her plate fall and smash to the floor, Deja herself then falling onto the the shattered china. Her side caught onto a large sharp piece and cut open her silk tshirt and dug it's way into her side, not deep, but deep enough. Lucus just stared unbelievingly at the scene in front of him, but within milliseconds Cato was on his feet and over to her. She could barely move, small pieces of china had also got cozy in her right arm, ''Lucus go get a first aid kit, you bloody fool!" He shouted at him before sliding his muscular arm under Deja's waist and the other under her legs, the china had already slipped out and was on the floor, resting in a small pool of blood.

Deja embraced the warmth illuminating from Cato's body as he held her tightly as he carried her to his room. He sat her in his bed, she didn't even realise she was sitting down until he backed away and the warmth was gone, she was drowsy from the bloodloss and jus wanted to disapear, she was so embarassed. 'Maybe if I just close my eyes for a few seconds...' she thought, ''Deja, for god's sake don't close your eyes!" someone shouted through the white haze. Deja squinted and saw Cato right up in her face, she then felt the two large hand holding her face up from either side, ''You're talking to me.'' She smiled, he laughed at her, ''That's the first time you've said my name.'' She said sadly, ''Is that a bad thing?'' He asked, she frowned, ''It just sounds nice.'' She blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hand, the shock of what had just happened residing and she started to come to her senses.

Cato moved her hand away from her mouth, looking her square in the eye, he itched it face closer to hers, moving her hand to rest on his shoulder then placing his hand under her chin, the other still firmly on her cheek, he lifted her chin and turned his head to the side slightly, closing his eyes. Deja realised what he was doing the moment his lips landed softly on hers, she closed her eyes and began to drown in the sensation of his lips on hers. The moment didn't last long, the sound of banging on the door interupted them and Lucus came running in with the first aid kit. It was dark so he couldn't see anything, but it didn't stop panic to flood over Deja, Cato sensed this and stroked her cheek, ''Shh, let's get you bandaged up.'' He said soothingly.


	7. Chapter 6

Deja lay on the bed as Cato stitched up her side, she felt uncomfortable having her stomach exposed in front of Lucus and Cato, but neither would leave, she just wanted to be alone with Cato, she couldn't trust Lucus. ''Just go.'' She grumbled for the tenth time to Lucus, ''No, I feel bad, I shouldn't of-'' ''If you care, you'll shut up.'' She interrupted rudely, but it was the least he deserved. ''Stop being grumpy, clumsy elephant.'' He nudged her hips and she poked him, ''All done.'' he said after placing a bandage around her waist.

He'd bandaged up her arm already and slipped her into a long sleeved jumper, ''Lucus I think it's time we all go to bed, I'll help Deja get to bed, you can go now, I've got it from here.'' Cato said, helping Deja stand up, she was slightly disappointed he wasn't carrying her like before. Lucus looked at them suspiciously for a few moments then shrugged and walked normally back to his room. Cato and Deja walked to her room, him supporting her. He sat her down on her own bed and sat next to her, she stared blankly at the ground, the aura in the room changing dramatically.

''What are you thinking about?" He asked, she sighed and laughed, ''Tell me, did you and Glimmer ever have a thing? Or you and Clove?" She asked, the laugh did not reach her voice and he could she was being deadly serious, memories flooded Cato of Clove's blood drained face, the expression on her face as the life left her eyes. ''No, I never had a thing for either of them, why do you ask?" He said through gritted teeth, trying to hide his frustration. ''Well, you didn't bother helping Clove, or Glimmer, and now, as a mentor, you don't bother helping your tributes, why?" She said bluntly, but Cato swore he could hearing mockery in it, ''I tried to help her!" He said angrily, getting up, ''And the other tributes didn't deserve my help! No one helped me!" ''Oh, your mentor crushed your tiny ego, how did you ever survive!" Deja replied, getting herself up and standing in front of Cato, ''I killed two precious lover birds then killed my mentor.'' He said with a smile on his face, ''The others, they volunteered, if I could volunteer and survive without any help, then they could too, if they were real warriors.'' He spat, ''Well I didn't volunteer, do I deserve to die without help?" She said saidly, looking him in the eye, he furrowed his eyebrows, ''I don't know, look, I just-'' He reached out to wrap his arms around her waist but caught her sides, right where the china had ripped through her, she fell back to the ground, gasping in pain and holding her side.

''Deja, oh god I-'' Cato begun, ''Save it.'' Deja interrupted, ''It's okay, it just shows me,'' She said shakily, ''That when you fall, no one will catch you, and you'll end up in constant pain because of them.'' She said bluntly. Cato knew exactly what she meant. He stormed out, angry at himself, slamming Deja's door shut and into his room where he proceeded to slam his door, then punched the nearest possible thing, which happened to be a lamp. Deja sat alone on her floor, a wetness pricked her eyes and she let everything go, the tears from the reaping, from the train, from the dinner and from the scene that had just unfolded, she cried in silence, cried herself to sleep, her last thoughts hoping her death in the arena would be quicker so she could end this petty heartache. 


	8. Chapter 7

Deja was awoken by a loud banging on her door, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her warm bed in District 2, panic set in before realizing she was in the Capitol, on a dry puddle of tears. Flashbacks of the night before came flooding back, the china, the kiss, the fight. She touched her side for assurance that it really happened and was greeted with a sharp pain, then she touched her lips, yes, it all happened. Over the banging she heard a deep male voice shouting, ''Wake the hell up before I drag you out and send you to the training center whatever state you are! You have 10 minutes!" Cato was pissed. Although she wasn't surprised. She didn't want to have to face him, she wasn't mentally ready for it.

She didn't have time for a shower so she brushed her messy hair, not really doing it any justice, she then changed into some beige pants and a long sleeved top, not wanting her escort or stylist to see the consequences of the night before, although she was sure it was law to tell someone. Her door slammed open just as she got on a pair of socks, a very angry Cato was standing in the doorway, ''You're holding everyone up. Come. Now.'' He said bluntly, staring at her intensely. ''I'm ready anyway, if you gave me two more sec-'' She started but was interrupted by him, ''I gave you 11 minutes instead of 10, next time I won't bother.'' ''Oh how very kind of you, that is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me! How could I ever repay you?" Deja retaliated sarcastically, doing a few dramatic hand movements, hoping humor would relieve the aching feeling in her chest.

Her sarcasm enraged Cato even more, causing him to walk into her room and straight towards her, his eyes burning with rage. She backed up into the wall in fear as he homed in on her. He was inches away from her, his hand firmly on the wall next to her face, leaning his muscular body with the one arm. Deja turned her head to see his arm tensing, she jumped when it slapped the wall, making her turn and look at his face in shame. ''Turn around.'' He said, she couldn't read his expression, a mix between anger, hate and... pity? She couldn't be sure, ''I said turn around!" He raised his voice assertively, but not loud enough for others to hear. Deja reluctantly turned around, closing her eyes, not prepared to fight with him further.

Cato snaked his arm around Deja's neck and then the other around her waist, pressuring her wounded side. His mouth was hovering over her neck and he spoke quietly. ''You saw me in the games right?" She nodded, too afraid to speak, the earlier adrenaline rush over. ''Well then you must have seen what happened to District 3 boy, the neck, is so fragile...'' He continued to speak in hushed tones, he sounded almost sad, but she could feel the tension in his rugged voice. She felt the pressure on her neck tighten as images of the small boy's life end in a single moment, that was the only moment when watching that games that genuinely terrified her and now it was happening to her. He lightly pecked her neck and all pressure was gone, she turned and he was gone. Damn. She thought. Why did he affect her so badly? Well it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. She was now dreading training more, how could she concentrate after what had just happened? Maybe it was his plan, distract her so she's dies for definite. Yes. That must be it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Cato lay on his bed, his work for the day was done and Deja was now off in the training center probably getting put to shame in the training center. He was going to have to go and socialize with some of the other mentors, the worst part. They all had to meet for a large banquet and talk, get to know each other and that rubbish, it was awful for Cato, he wasn't a people person.

Deja fell onto the rough mat for the fifth time. The blonde from District 1 giggled from afar, she'd been watching Deja attempt to climb the rope for the last hour. Everyone else was doing there own thing but the blonde continued to stare. Deja got herself up and went to sit in a corner, she'd had enough and needed a break from embarassing herself. She sat quiety twiddling with her fingers when a shadow blocked her view, she half hoped it'd be Cato but was suprised to see a dark haired boy, he looked eighteen, give or take seventeen. He stood with long muscular legs in red pants, he also wore a black, tight top, he was smiling down on Deja with dark red lips, his eyes were a pale green and his jaw was square, he was nothing compared to Cato but his smile did leave Deja slightly breathless. ''Hi, I'm Victor, you're District 2's Mayor's daughter? Right?" He said with an eyebrow cocked up, looking down on Deja and making her feel smaller than she already was, ''Yes, thanks for the reminder.'' She replied bluntly, ''I saw you were having some problems with climbing? I can help if you like, I'm sort of a pro.'' He said confidently, Deja raised an eyebrow and took on his challenge, when he outstretched his hand for her to take it, she took it.

An hour and three falls later and Victor had kept his word, Deja managed to get to the top of the rope climb and was sitting and eating some salad with Victor, discussing life in their Districts. The blonde from one came over and sat next to Victor, getting suspitiously close to him and immediately giggling the moment she say down. ''Oh Victor, I didn't realise you had company.'' She said in a try too hard husky voice, offering her hand to shake, ''I'm Liliana, from One, Victor's district partner and you are?" She said bitterly, not even trying to be nice, any fool could tell her fake innocent. ''Leaving.'' Deja smiled and left, putting her whole tray in the bin, unable to not feel slightly betrayed.

Cato stormed off the moment he saw Deja in the arms of the boy, laughing and blushing like a fool. He had managed to escape from the painful mentor meeting just to find her drooling over the infamous 'Victor'. Everyone knew of him, he was favourite to win the year's games, only two days in and his odds were 3-1. How was she so stupid to trust him? How are you so stupid to let her go? A voice taunted in the back of Cato's mind, but he knew why, because he couldn't bare have feelings for someone who he would just watch die. Not again. He would not be the scary nine year old all over again.

Deja spent the rest of the training period working on the plants section, it got her mind off of everything and gave her useful information on gathering food, if she made it to that point. Relief rushed over her when everyone started to leave, she couldn't wait to get her room and get a good sleep... and see Cato... No, she though, she couldn't think like that anymore. She shouldn't of thought like it before. There was no one in the lift to her relief, everyone had already gone up, good, she didn't want to socialise with any of them, no when in a week they would be trying to kill her. ''Hey hold the lift!" Shouted an unpleasently familiar voice, Deja's nice side got the better of her and she pressed the hold button. Victor ran in, breathless, ''Hey, thanks.'' He said, gasping for air, Deja just ignored him. He didn't even try to talk to her, he got what he needed, he knew she would put her newfound skill to use, an easy target made easier.

Deja walked into the room and was immediately relieved to crash onto the plush sofa, ''Sweety, please change out of those sweaty clothes before ruining the furniture, it is silk.'' Nallia said in her abnormally high pitch voice. Deja groaned and dragged herself to her room, not before catching a ''Dinner is in an hour.'' She showered and changed into a pair of thin, black trousers and a brown jumper, then dried her hair, letting it go to it's natural waves. She still had half and hour to kill and didn't feel like going out and talking to her uptight escort or arragont stylist, so she sat on her bed and resisted the urge to go and talk to Cato, who she assumed was in his room considering he wasn't in the living room the last time she checked.

Twenty minutes passed and Deja found herself subconciously reaching for her doorhandle, she couldn't keep away, no matter how hard she tried. ''Cato?'' She said while knocking lightly on his door, the door opened and Deja felt herself being dragged in by her wrist. ''What the hell?" She looked Cato up and down, he was in just a pair of black trousers that swung loose on his hips, his tones, muscular chest, bare in all it's glory, she was speechless. ''Why was you with Victor?" He said sternly, ''Deja!" He had to add, trying to get her attension but it was futile, he took a step forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. ''I said, why were you with Victor?'' He repeated, Deja looked at him cluelessly with wide eyes, making Cato's heart sink, ''Don't play stupid with me! I saw you in his arms!" ''He, he was helping me climb? I needed the help...'' She said quietly, ''I fell and he caught me...'' She said, meaning nothing by it but Cato thought differently. ''You fell for him?" Cato stepped back, shocked, but Deja laughed, ''No, I was useless at climbing, he taught me to! Look, I have really bad rope burn!" She laughed sadly, trying to brighten everything. It was then Cato realised, what he was about to do, he would most likely regret, but he knew, if he didn't do it, he would always regret and always wonder about until the end of his days.

Cato took a large step foward, ''You don't need him to catch you, because I've got you.'' He snaked an arm around her good side of her waist and his free hand went to the back of her head, where he pulled her in to a long awaited, passionate kiss. They lost track off time and Deja was first to pull away, ''Dinner.'' She said breathlessly, stroking his neck, he frowned and released her waist, but kept his hand in her hair, playing with it. ''Yes, you go now, I'll come in a few minutes, after, I'll go early and you come here after ten minutes, we really need to talk.'' He said, she nodded and went to leave, not before Cato took her wrist and pulled her in for one last kiss. She left the room unseen with a huge smile on her face. Forgetting about the fact in a week they would be parted and she would be fighting for her life. 


	10. Chapter 9

Deja and Cato were pained, trying their hardest to not make eye contact. Every now and then Deja would sneak a glance and Cato would raise a 'hey stop it' eyebrow, which would just cause her to laugh and choke on her fava beans. At one point she coughed it out and it landed in Nallia's drink, and before she could say something Nallia took a large gulp of her chianti and freak out. Sending herself to bed early. Lucus was still trying to impress his 60 year old stylist. Deja wondered if he knew tey couldn't even bet, and wondered why the girls had male stylists and why the boys had female stylists? A pang of jealous hit her at the thought of another woman seeing him in bare minimal.

''I'm going to get an early night, see you in the morning.'' Cato's voice broke her free of her thoughts and she watched Cato's back disapear through the turning of the hallway. After 7 minutes she put down her fork, as if annoyed and excused herself, taking one last look behind her for the all clear before entering Cato's room. Cato was leaning against his wardrobe, smiling. Deja went into shy mode, Cato sensed this and immediately walked over to her, taking her into a warm embrace. ''Don't, don't do that, come one, you wasn't shy earlier.'' He laughed, she just giggled into his white tshirt, unfortunately, he had put a top on for dinner.

''Come on, take a seat on the bed, we need to talk.'' He said as he took her hand into his, intwining their fingers, fitting perfectly. They sat down, cross legged, facing each other. ''Basically. I've never told anyone this, but, I'm not okay. I saw, some things that, they define a person, and it defined me. I don't think I can say, just yet, I trust you and all...'' Cato said indirectly, he was physically talking to Deja, but she knew his head was somewhere else, ''Cato, it's okay, don't worry I unde-'' ''Deja, shut up, I need to this without you interupting.'' Cato didn't entirely mean to be rude, but he had to, she didn't say anything more, but tightened her grip on his hands, ''All I was driven by was the need to bring pride to my District, to prove, I wasn't the weak one, the mentally messed up one. I guess that's why I kinda turned out of the games in a better state than others, I was messed up beforehand. When I killed those people, I just turned off and thought, when I go home, I'll be more than the boy who... who...'' Cato's voice shook and he went silent, Deja panicked, her immediate reaction was to hold him, like her father had held her when she fell over as a child.

Deja budged over and placed herself on his lap then help his head in her arms, she could barely fir her arms around his torso so that would have just been awkward. As soon as her arms where wrapped around his head and neck he grabbed her waist and put his head in her shoulder, shutting the world off, he was so heavy she fell back into the bed, and they just lay, Deja stroking Cato's hair softly and giving him the odd peck on the top of his head. She wasn't good at comforting people, but it felt so natural with him. At some point they drifted off to sleep in each others embrace, uncaring of the next day, for that time, they were just two people with a lot of problems, sharing something indescribable. 


	11. Chapter 10

Cato looked at the girl in his arms, asleep before him, her face was covered by waves of chocolate hair, slightly parted lips snored lightly, it was so hard not to wake her up and kiss her. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 6:30am and people would soon be getting up. Much to his dismay, he reluctantly shook her to wake her, Deja mumbled unintelligibly, something along the lines of 'Don't go', Cato the realized she was dreaming, not wanting to intrude on her subconscious thoughts, he shook her a little rougher, ''No,'' She said clearer, ''Don't leave me to die, please, don't leave me alone, Cato.'' The end of Cato's name fades into a deep gasp of breath as Deja woke up, she was clueless so he acted as if she had said nothing, ''Everyone will be up soon, go to your room, get ready and act as if none of this happened.'' He said as casually as he could, trying to act as if everything was okay, but he made things worse, she got up wordlessly and started to leave, Cato thought quick to make her not think anything was up. He sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down on top of him into a deep kiss, after a few minutes she got up, smiled, kissed his nose and walked back to her room quietly, Cato lay there, unable to gather his thoughts, how could he keep her alive, it would be more merciful to kill her in her sleep than to let her go in that arena.

Deja collapsed on her bed after her shower, trying to shake off the terrible dream she'd had. It kept replaying in her mind...  
''Please, don't do this...'' She pleaded, as the dark figure holding a large sword approached her, even in the shadows, she could see the blood trickling off the sword. Light emerged and the face was revealed, it was Cato, smiling sweetly, she felt relief flush over her body and when he opened his arms invitingly, she didn't hesitate. When the cold blade went through her, she felt nothing, when she fell to the ground, not breaking eye contact from Cato, she felt nothing, but when the blonde from District one emerged from behind and snake her hands around his shoulders, twisting him and pulling him into a kiss, that's when Deja felt something, her world falling apart, shaking, literally, everything was shaking and fuzzy, she tried to call for him as the shaking got worse, he pulled away and looked down at Deja as if she was dirt, then started to walk away, ''Don't go.'' She cried weakly, ''No, don't leave me to die, please, don't leave me alone, Cato.'' That was where it had ended. Right before she woke up. Too afraid to face Cato after the awkwardness of their goodbye that morning, she purposely exited her room minutes before she had to be at training, running out the door and shouting ''Bye, lost track of time!". Cato's mind went blank as he saw Deja run by, it was the first time he'd ever seen her run and she was fast, really fast. ''Cato shut your mouth deary we don't want to see your bacon and egg mash.'' Nallia said, bringing him back to reality and shooting an evil glare to the unbearable piece of Capitol work.

By lunch, Deja was prepared to murder someone, she wasn't herself and she felt like her dream had affected her more than she'd thought. She sat alone at her table, poking at the exquisite sandwich. ''It's not going to eat itself you know.'' She heard the blunt voice in front of her, making her jump and snap her head up to see Cato casually taking a seat, ''Hmm, last time I was here I was plotting the fifty different ways I was going to kill the smart arse boy who stole my knife, in the end I stuck with cutting his throat open, mm, you chose your first kill?'' Cato said coldly, he was back to his cold self, Deja much preferred the soft side to Cato she saw last night, but when he wasn't sobbing into her shoulder. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with his question, she had no intentions of being a killer, more like the killed. Cato saw her discomfort and quickly changed the subject, ''You ran fast this morning, work on it for the rest of the week and you'll be able to outrun everyone.'' He said, still no expression in his voice, Deja opened her mouth to speak but was beaten by a trying to be husky but just sounding desperate voice, District one blonde. ''The infamous Cato. Even better looking in person, I didn't think it possible.'' She smirked and looked Deja in the eye as she stroked her hand across his shoulder, taking a seat, ''Oh, are you as strong as they say you are? Oh, where are my manners, my name is Liliana, from One,'' She continued talking, not breaking eye contact with Deja, even as Liliana placed her mouth to Cato's ear and whispered loudly, purposely so Deja heard, ''Everyone knows you have a thing for blondes.'' Then she faked slipping forward, slipping 'accidentally' into Cato's arms, making a pathetic 'oops', Cato just smiled in amusement, not bothering to push her away. Deja slammed her fist on the table, ''Oops.'' She said sarcastically and got up, further banging her knee on the edge of the table and hissing in pain, Cato started to get up and help, Liliana still on his lap but Deja mouthed a 'Don't bother' before hastily walking out, ignoring the snickering.

For the rest of training, blonde Liliana from One was no where to be seen and when Deja got in, neither was Cato. Sometime at 8pm, during dinner, Cato walked in and took his usual place at the table and ate silently as if he had been there all along, his hair was a mess as if he had just got out of bed, his jacket he had been wearing earlier was gone. Deja's mind was flooded with heartbreaking thoughts and she bit down on her cheek so hard to stop herself crying, an iron liquid filled her mouth and she could feel her roast start to come back up, she covered her mouth and made a run for her room, where she proceeded to throw up in her bathroom, locking the door behind her. Everyone knocked and asked her if she was okay, even Lucus and her Stylish who hated her seemed concerned, everyone apart from Cato, her ears had been deprived of his low, enchanting voice since lunch. She took her second shower of the day and let the water mix with her tears and she shut the world out, praying to not wake up the next morning.


	12. Chapter 11

Cato was awoken by the heart wrenching scream of Deja, he was in her room within seconds. She was sweating and crying in her sleep, obviously a very bad dream. ''Deja wake up!" He shook her and pinched her arm, her eyes snapping open, he expected her to jump into his arms for comfort but instead he was greeted with a hard hand hit his cheek, ''The hell?'' He said angrily, Deja caught him off guard and managed to knock him over, his head pounded from a hangover. ''What the hell was that for?!" He shouted, getting himself up and wincing at his own voice cause his head to shatter, ''GET OUT!" She cried, still in shock from her nightmare, incapable of telling reality from nightmare, his head was pounding and she wouldn't stop shouting, so he lunged forward and covered her mouth with his large hands roughly, doing the best he could to shut her up.

When Cato got a closer look into Deja's gold flecked eyes, he saw the pain in them, they were puffy and bloodshot, wide eyes starting to tear up in obvious fear, ''Hey, it's okay I'm sorry it was only a bad dream.'' He tried to comfort her in a warm embrace but instead got pushed to the floor, ''No! It's not okay! Get out! You're the problem!" Deja cried as she got up from her bed, people were gathering up outside to see what the early morning commotion was about, Cato started backing up into the doorway as Deja approached him, ''Don't come walzing in her as if you care, go back to the One girl, I'm sure she could do with someone to warm her bed, I don't!" She shouted, backing Cato out to the doorway, ''Deja, after you left I pushed her off and went and saw my friend and I-" Cato tried to explain but Deja didn't want to hear it, ''Living on one big pathetic lie. I don't care anymore, in a couple of weeks, I'll be dead and you'll have one less burden to worry about.'' And with that she slammed the door, blocking out the world and proceeding to get ready for the dreaded day.

By 7, Deja was starved and couldn't take the hunger any longer, she braved walking out into the dining room and hour before training, to her surprise, everyone was around the table, all apart from Cato. She took her usual seat, people greeting her kindly as if nothing ever happened. They are really good at looking past everything, she thought, grabbing a croissant. ''Oh Deja I'll get Lavinia to bring you your dress for tonight, Marisso had to be called away for a fashion emergency in District Four.'' Nallia said, taking a sip of a glass of wine. Deja almost choked on her croissant, she'd completely forgotten about The Tribute Ball. President Snow introduced it in the 3rd Quarter Quell, where potential sponsors would meet the tributes and get to know them on a more personal level. The thought of old men in pink suits dancing with her or even talking to her made her skin crawl, ''Must I really go?" She sighed, ''Yes, it's a chance to socialise, the nice boy from One will be your escort.'' Nallia said casually. Deja was sickened at how they paired the tributes for the Ball, they purposely done it so when it came to the games, it would be more intense watching two people who were at one point going to a huge Ball together, then kill each other in the arena.

During training, Victor approached Deja, who was not in the mood to be messed with as she sharpened a rock into a knife. ''Hey, so, you and I are going tonight and I...'' ''No.'' Deja said angrily, she looked up, continuing to sharped the rock, ''I don't want to hear and I don't care, I am not making friends and I am certainly not-'' She never got to finish her sentence because clumsily and foolishly, she lost her rhythm of knife against rock and slipped, causing the knife to slip from the rock and continue it's journey across her palm, cutting deep. She cursed aloud as blood seeped out, making her drop the very good attempt of a rock spearhead. ''Ah crap I'll take you to the Nurse.'' Victor said, helping her up and supporting her form under her shoulders, ''No I'm fine.'' She said stubbornly, ''Now is not the time to be stubborn now get over yourself before you get yourself killed before we even get in the arena.'' He retaliated, she tried weakly to get away but he was too strong as he basically dragged her, she just gave up.

After a few stitches and bandages, Victor was gone and Deja was in her room, surrounded by stylists for what felt like forever, they dressed her and refused to let her see the dress, keeping a cloak around her to protect the dress and stopping the split ends they cut out from going all over her. In the end, the stylists looked very pleased with themselves as they lead Deja to a large mirror, keeping her eyes covered and cloak around her. ''Three, two, one!" The stylists squealed and revealed her to herself. Looking back at Deja in the mirror was nothing different, still the same Deja, but she felt different. Her hair was straight and volumised, with the front of each side carefully clipped back somewhere into her hair, making her jawbone look more defined, her eyelashes were longer and darker with eyeliner around the bottom corners of her eyes to make them stand out more, her skin looked flawless with the help of some translucent powder, bronzey blusher lightly added to her cheeks to bring out her cheekbones and her full lips were left bare. The stylists had gone for the natural look and Deja couldn't of asked for it any other way, ''Thank you.'' She trembled, genuinely thankful the stylists hadn't turned her into another Capitol freak, ''That's not even the best part.'' The stylist whispered before pulling back the cloak, revealing Deja's dress. It was stunning, it was long sleeved but the sleeves were black lace, making floral patterns up her arms and across her collar, stopping just below her collarbones where it became black tight fabric, hugging her figure then flaring out slightly into a wavy skirt, finishing off with simple black ankle boots, ''How did you manage to get ahold of something so elegant and not, well, crazy?" Deja asked, mesmerized by the stunning dress, ''Your father made sure you looked presentable.'' The stylist squeaked, ''Now, go, they are waiting!"

Deja walked out of her room and was taken but Nallia to a small room where all the female tributes waited in seats, they all looked pretty and quirky in bright dresses, squealing about how amazing they looked. Deja said anxiously, she stood out like a sore thumb in black among the bright hues, what if the sponsors didn't like the natural look? Oh well, too late now. ''Escorting Lilianna from District One.'' Deja didn't hear who was escorting her but she snapped her head towards the blonde, who walked in white stilettos and a puffy gold dress which left nothing to the imagination. ''And now we present, from our very one District One, Victor...'' The voice over said enthusiastically, cheers and applauding shaking the place, ''Escorting District Two's, Deja." Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to find her feet, making her way out into the golden room, her eyesight went fuzzy as someone took her arm, everyone went silent, gasps of shock. I look bad, they hate me. She thought, she couldn't see anything and was thanking god for the arm supporting her up, who's are even was it? ''You look absolutely beautiful.'' Someone whispered in her ear, Victor. Everything started to become clearer and the first thing that capture her eyes as she was guided down the stairway was Cato, talking to Nallia, she was first to look up then her mouth formed an O shape, causing Cato to look and see what had left Nallia speechless for once, and, for the first time in his life, he was lost for words as the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. The next thing he saw was the male tribute from One with his arm entwined with hers and his possessiveness kicked in, it took all his self control not to 1. Break the boy's neck and 2. Take Deja in his arms and kiss her with all he had in front of the Capitol's most powerful. Including a suspicious looking President Snow.


	13. Chapter 12

Deja's eyes locked with Cato's the moment she reached her place on the stairway, behind District One girl and someone she did not recognize. Victor kept an uneasy grip on her arm as the announcements of other tributes went on and the room proceeded to burst into cheers and applause. ''And now, let the dancing begin!" The first dance of the evening will be between the lovely female tribute and her escort, then, you are free to dance and talk as you like. Enjoy.'' A slow music started as Victor lead Deja to the dance floor, taking her hand gracefully, once in the middle of the floor he put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. He looked directly at her as he lead, spinning her, but she was in a completely different world, her head always finding it's way back to Cato, who stood in a black tuxedo suit, finished with a bow tie, standing out from the brightly dressed Capitol citizens. All the other mentors too were dressed smart but apart from them and Deja, everyone was dressed in ridiculous and bright clothes.

The music started fading into the background, hinting to the end of the dance, Deja caught reality and politely bowed to the expressionless Victor in front of her, he smiled a half smile then walked off, before Deja knew it she was being whisked away. When her eyes met deep blue ones. ''Get away from me no." She said, trying to get away but was greeted with a rock hard body and strong arms keeping her in place, on around her waist and the other holding her hand pulling her in, all she could do was rest her head on his hard chest and try not to enjoy the feeling of being so close to Cato, the smell of expensive cologne from District One possibly, the way he spun her effortlessly while keeping his head gently rested on the top of her head. He stopped and gently tipped her back, his hand supporting her back as she hovered in Cato's arms, he leaned into her as the music slowed, ''Trust me.'' He whispered simply, Deja didn't need to think twice, even though it was extremely hard to think with Cato so close to her, their faces so close she could feel his hot breath on her face, ''No.'' Deja said, looking straight into his eyes, the music sped back up just as she spat the word at him, he snapped her up angrily, frustrated in himself for not snapping the blond from One's neck the moment she got within a meter of him, it was the Capitol's fault, he was so used to flirting to impress the higher class for Snow's benefit, it was an instant reaction. Now he was paying for it. He continued leading the simple waltz, this time he loosened his grip, letting her have space to look at him, and she did.

For the rest of the song they just danced in utter silence, by the end, Deja didn't even courtesy, she just walked off to get a drink before anyone else could get their grubby hands on her. In her confused and stressful state, she opted for a brown fizzy drink which quenched her thirst and woke her up a little, looking through the crowds of dancing people, she could not tell tribute from sponsor to tribute, nor could she see Cato anywhere, she guessed this was a good thing. ''Beautiful and elegant in the Capitol, I didn't think it was possible but I guess I was wrong.'' A low voice came from behind Deja, it made her skin crawl, she was about to run away until a cold hand placed it's self unwelcomely on her shoulder, causing ever hair on her body to rise (which wasn't many because the stylists too away it all and 50% of her skin). ''Sir.'' She said politely when she looked up to see a proud looking President Snow standing beside her now, his hand on her shoulder and a sickingly sweet smell of roses laced in the air. ''You look bored, I just came to make sure you weren't planning on making a great escape. There is a very important... announcement yet to come.'' Snow's emphasis on the word 'announcement' made Deja's skin crawl. She was too scared to reply so just stood tensely, Snow sensed this and coughed, gripping her shoulder, ''Speaking of such, it's time, goodbye Delanajames.'' He walked off as casual as the sentence he just spoke, he spoke as if that was her name. It was, it was her full name that only her father knew. No one else knew apart from her father who sometimes called her it in private when in a heated argument. Snow knew one of her deepest secrets, panic flooded in, what else did he know?

The music stopped and all eyes turned to Snow who stood at the top of the staircase, ''Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you are all having a lovely evening. I have a very special announcement to make. The last three years have been rocky and I find that people are too greedy on hope they are contemplating rebellion. I hope my crazy accusations are my vivid imagination, so, for this year, to bring back the spirit of the games, a mentor from each district will go in with their tributes and chose to fight for their own lives, or, do their original job and fight until the end to save their tribute, only one of the thirty six comes out alive. Certain people have been slacking and we plan on making an example.'' The room was filled with numerous gasps, then, maybe the most sickening thing ever, there was an outburst cheers from the sponsors. ''For District One, Gloss, District Two...'' Deja prayed and prayed for anyone but ''Cato.'' 


	14. Chapter 13

Cato knew it was coming the moment Snow stood at top of the staircase with the wicked smile on his face, he couldn't care less, the way he patronised Deja and dared touch her was enough to send him ravenous. A few familiar names popped up, ''Finnick... Chaff... Haymitch...'', the names haunted Cato's head, his friends and one of the most dangerous victors, an exceptional hunter. He couldn't do it, Snow was forcing friend against friend, forcing old against young, most mentors would have already made bonds with their tributes. Snow's main intention was only clear to Cato and Deja. ''One of the thirty six will come out alive.'' Rung through Cato's head and suddenly flashbacks came flooding in. Katniss's face when she saw Peeta's lifeless body, the look on her face which said all the love she felt for that one person, her world crumbling in her eyes, not because she was going to die, but because he was dead. When Cato plunged the sword into her, it was out of mercy, it was more like stabbing a rag doll, because Katniss had already died inside, some vital part of Cato died with them, his humanity.

Deja stared blankly at the empty stairway long after Snow had finished talking, the whole world had blanked after she heard Snow say Cato's name. Her dream. It hit her like a rock. The dreams were coming true, Cato was going to kill her, he knew this was going to happen! She thought, paranoia setting in, she panicked as her senses kicked in again, the bright colours frightening her as she backed away from the happy, dancing sponsors, forgetting about the fact she was in front of the drink's table. In her typical style, she stumbled into the table and crashed into a commotion of silk and wine.

The crashing sound brought Cato back from his flashback, crashing and public places usually only lead to meaning one thing recently. The sound of glass smashing gave away everything and Cato ran to where to drinks table once was. ''Where is she?" Cato asked a man in a bright yellow suit, ''That nice boy from One who escorted her took her out those doors, silly girl-'' Cato never heard what he said because he was out the doors and calling her name. He heard Deja's voice, ''NO! Go away! I can sort myself out! Don't come near me!" Cato started running towards the shouting, when he finally got the source of the shouting he saw Deja backing into a corner as Victor stumbled forward, there was a strong smell of alcohol in the room. ''I just want to help before I cut open your pretty little throat!" He slurred, Cato lost control and in no time was tackling Victor and punching his face. ''Cato no stop!" Deja cried, Victor started throwing punches back and Deja could think of nothing better to do other than get in between the two of them, she wrapped her arms around Cato's neck and pushed him back, catching him off-guard. He stumbled slightly and Victor took the opportunity to escape, ''You come near her again I will kill you!" Cato shouted then looked down at the shakey Deja clinging to his neck. ''You got strong baby elephant.'' She smiled at his remark, he hadn't called her that in so long. Deja remembered she was angry at Cato so she pulled away, then realised she wasn't angry at Cato, but angry at herself. ''This is all my fault.'' She said to herself aloud, Cato was taken aback by her comment, ''No it's not, this is all a sick game Deja, and-'' Cato's attempt of comfort was cut off, ''And what? What now Cato?! You kill me out of pity? That's probably the best thing now, I'm already half dead I mean, I nearly took my hand off earlier and...and...'' Deja's voice got shakey and she started trembling silently as tears poured out of her eyes, she ruffled up her hair to cover her face and not let Cato see how weak she was, looking down in a eager attempt to cover her tears in silent defeat. ''Deja. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.'' Cato said in full honesty, he meant every word, Deja attempted to cover up her dispair by laughing but she then choked and started sobbing, Cato pulled her into his typical comforting hug and kissed her head, ''I didn't want you to get dragged into any of the games any more than you already were.'' She said through his blazer, he sighed, ''The moment fell out of that chariot I knew I wanted to be there in the games with you, to be your feet.'' Cato whispered into her ear, she gave another sobbing laugh to cover up her disbelief, ''Come on.'' Cato said, bending down and picking her up bridal style, ''I know a shortcut from here, I think we both need the rest.'' He said carrying her away silently. By the time he got to their rooms she was half asleep, he put her on her bed and started to walk away before hearing his name, ''Cato, wait, could you, maybe, stay, just tonight, I've been having really bad dreams and I want to see if-'' She got her answer within seconds because before she knew it Cato's arms were around her, pulling her into him. ''Hey Cato.'' Deja said, slowly dosing off, ''Mhmm?" He answered lazily, ''We're still in our special clothes.'' He let out a little laugh before, as if it was planned, they both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
